Life with Tom
Life with Tom is a 1953 one Reel animated Tom and Jerry Short, directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby with music by Scott Bradley. The cartoon was animated by Kenneth Muse, Irven Spence and Ed Barge with backgrounds by Robert Gentle. It was released to theatres on November 21, 1953 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It is also one of several compilation films T&J shorts, integrating footage from previous shorts into the plot. Plot A mailman delivers two packages and whistles out loud. Tom approaches to see that nothing is in his mailbox. He spots a package in Jerry's mailbox though, and opens it to find a book entitled "Life with Tom". He hides in the bush as Jerry walks towards his mailbox and retrieves a letter. Tom then hears a radio program which announces the publication of "Life with Tom" by Jerry Mouse revealing that Jerry's book is his autobiography. Tom opens the book and flips the page to "Dedicated to Tom --- Without whom --- I could do very well". Tom flips forward a few pages. We read "Chapter VII Life with Tom was'nt (sic) always one continuous battle ... one day, believe it or not, Tom took me fishing. 'Twas a sunny summer morning and the first thing I knew ---". Flashback to 1947's Cat Fishin' beginning where Tom uses Jerry as bait and ending where Spike gives chase. Back to the present day, where the book reads: "To this day Tom still thinks he caught a new species of dog fish ---". This makes Tom furious and he overhears his alley cat friends laughing. He skims to another page. The book reads "Chapter XI On Thanksgiving day, my little nephew and I dressed up as pilgrims --- Tom, of course, also got into the act ---". Flashback to 1949's The Little Orphan beginning where Jerry and Nibbles are walking along the dinner table dressed as pilgrims and ending where Tom surrenders, waving the white flag. Back to the present day, Tom hears Spike and Tyke laughing. He extends his neck out to see what page the dogs are reading and moves to the page where Jerry reveals: "Chapter XX A dog may be man's best friend but my best friend happens to be a canary For once I really was in trouble" Flashback to 1948's Kitty Foiled beginning where the canary is shocked to witness Tom and Jerry's violent exploits and ending where Tom plunges down a hole aboard a train about an inch from Jerry because a bowling ball is thrown into the floor in the path of the train. Back again to the present day. With everyone laughing at his expense, Tom is extremely annoyed to discover he is a laughingstock, his face becomes a bright shade of red. He marches over to Jerry's hole, tearing off the facade and then smashing the book over Jerry. Offended by Tom's behavior, Jerry shows him the letter that he had received that morning. The letter reveals that in addition to Jerry receiving in the check and in accordance to his wishes, half of the check will go to Tom. Soon Tom finds a check for that is addressed to him! The flattered Tom - realizing that even through the ups and downs, Jerry still considers him a friend - has a change of heart about the autobiography and he now starts seeing the funny sides of it all and burst out laughing as Jerry looks on proudly. Censorship On Cartoon Network and Boomerang the scene from The Little Orphan where the candle burns Tom into blackface with pickaninny braids is cut, so goes to the scene where the champagne bottle hits the blackfaced Tom. Availability Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 3, Disc One External links * * References Category:1953 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Compilation films